


(WIP)Dream SMP spinoff(WIP)

by Foge



Category: DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foge/pseuds/Foge
Summary: Obviously not cannon why would I be making cannon fan fic.
Kudos: 1





	(WIP)Dream SMP spinoff(WIP)

Tommy wasn't ready to make his ultimate sacrifice for L'manburg. This sacrifice which he presented to Tubbo, Who at the time wasn't paying attention to his plan. Tommy was planning on sneaking into Wilbur's house. This plan was well thought out for tommy while, Tubbo was just the fall back plan. "Tubbo!" Tommy screamed. "Do you understand the plan?" Tommy asked inquisitively. "Yes?" "I think I do?" Tubbo said. "Alright then...I guess we should head out right?" "just make sure to gear up before we go" Tubbo demanded. "I don't want you to die again. "Sure little dude!" said Tommy. Tommy tapped the top of Tubbo's helmet. Tubbo blushed as this was the first time anyone had done this to him. Tommy and Tubbo both got on there horses and rode to a spot in the desert away from anyone. Tubbo was confused because he wasn't paying attention. Tommy said that they were meeting someone, to get explosives. Tubbo wondered why they would need to go to the desert. "Tubbo you weren't listening were you?" asked Tommy. "No I wasn't." said Tubbo. "why weren't you" asked Tommy. "I was too distracted by the war raging on outside". "What war?". Just then Wilbur popped out the shadows, scaring Tommy half to death. "So I heard we needed some explosives eh?"


End file.
